Second Chance at Death
by mskenzieclearwater
Summary: Bella gets sent to a mental asylum and soon gets vamped by Victoria. 18 years later, she's left Edward to suffer. Will she finally rip through the thick veil Victoria created an see that she still loves Edward? Or will it end in death?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own myself. End of story. XD**

**So... I had an epic story idea awhile back. Here's the outcome. I hope you enjoy. (:**

**(Some background knowledge: This is set about 20 years into the future. Bella is half on her own/half following Victoria around Alaska and other places they can find some "food" without getting noticed. Haha. She happens to run into Edward one day while she's passing by Forks (alone) and they have a little conversation, she has some flashbacks. Bella still has the same power - )**

**

* * *

**

"_Skinned her alive, ripped her apart  
Scattered her ashes, buried her heart  
Rise up above it, high up above and see _

_- - -  
One night of the hunter, one day I will get revenge _"

{Night of the Hunter – 30 seconds to Mars}

**prologue**

I growled in anger at the bronze-haired man standing before me. His coal black eyes gazed at me, raking over my deep crimson eyes and sneer appearing on my face. He had left me. He left me to go through hell. To suffer. I had no pity for him – I didn't care that he was now suffering like I had. I wondered if he knew how I suffered. How I sat there, day be day in a cold and dark room. Nothing to do but stare at the walls. Nothing. My life was useless. I was a lab rat for their damn tests. All they ever did to me was send waves of electricity through my body, causing me to be weak. Vulnerable. It was like they had punished me for something he did. I was being punished because he decided to leave me behind, he decided he didn't want me.

I could have killed him then. Walked forward and ripped his flawless face on, burned it to ash. Never have to see it again. But I wanted to wait. I wanted to wait until he was suffering most. Until he couldn't breathe – couldn't piece himself together. I would kill him then.

I also wanted to wait because of Victoria. She was the one who changed me. I remember the words she spoke as she dragged my almost lifeless body out of the huge, gaping hole she had made into the thick wall. "_You just wait, honey."_ I remembered her perky voice in my ear. The first voice I had heard in months. _"I'll change you. Years from now, when _he_ is in pain. When _he_ suffers, we'll kill him. We'll make him enjoy it. He can suffer like _you_ have."_ Those words pleased me. I wanted him to feel the pain that I had to endure. I wanted immortality. I wanted to be invincible. _I. Wanted. Him. To. Suffer. _

"What." I sneered.

"You could come back, be _happy_ with me Bella." He spoke softly, clutching his chest.

"Why? So your pain can end? I'm glad you finally seem to have realized what I went through, _Edward_," I spat.

An idea sparked up in my mind, one I couldn't pass. I would put my shield around him like I had the last time we crossed paths. That was the only way he could read my mind.

I bit back laughter as I thought of my first experience in the mental asylum. It was fun to watch him suffer.

_I was sitting on the cold floor, soaked with tears and sweat. My mind was racing – images of Victoria thrashing me on the ground as Jacob sprinted up to fight her off of me, his soft fur brushing on __my face as my blood poured on the dirt... Diving off of the cliff... Charlie coming to save me. Renee signing me up to go to the mental asylum. But the worst memory? The one that made me scream at night, thrashing around and ripping the frail cotton blanket they gave me... _

_ "It will be as if I never existed."_

_ Those three words were making me shudder violently on the floor, my frail back pushed up against the stone cold wall which held a mark for each torturing day I spent here. I grasped my hair and started sobbing violently, ripping tendrils out. _

Edward was clutching his chest. Just like I had many years ago. I pushed on to the next memory. The one that terrified him, the one that he wanted to come so soon.

_Victoria dragged my frail body out of the ragged hole, she brought her mouth up to my ear. I was sure she was about to kill me – to rip me apart. I wanted it. I wanted death. I wanted the suffering to end. But instead, she whispered this into my ear: just wait, honey. I'll change you. Years from now, when _he_ is in pain. When _he_ suffers, we'll kill him. We'll make him enjoy it. He can suffer like _you_ have." _

Edward's hands were pinned to the tree I had cornered him into. I was face – to – face with him now. About eight inches apart.

"You haven't seen the newest one." I curled my lip up.

_"He's been suffering for eighteen years." I said to Victoria and snapped a thick tree branch out of my way._

_ "He's going to suffer for a century more." She looked back to me and smiled deviously. _

Edward was almost crouched down on the ground. He was gasping for breath. I let the scene play over and over until he screamed.

* * *

**Want more? Please rate! **


	2. Madness

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Sadly, I don't. :( I only own the 362 Twilight posters hanging in my room. Teehee.**

**Gah, this is from so many POV's. Whatever. I'm trying to make the story more exciting. XD!  
**

**

* * *

**

"_I'll break you down,_

_I'll take you down, down. _

_Fill you with sadness._

_Make your life madness.__"_

_{_All The World – Faxliage_}_

**:_Riley's POV:_**

Ever since Bella got back from hunting, she looked kind of odd. Her shoulders were slumped over a little, a saddened look would appear on her face when she thought I wasn't looking. I leaned over and pecked her on the cheek, trying to cheer her mood. She smiled a little but then picked up the worn-out book sitting on the coffee table that I had my feet perched on. We were sitting on the old black couch, as usual. Victoria was going to be gone for another day or so, she was off with some other guy she had met a few days ago. Laurent, I think. He freaked me out. Bella and I nicknamed him the freaky dude with the dreads.

"What's wrong, honey?" I asked her and skimmed my nose down her cold cheek.

"Nothing. I'm just... thinking." She relaxed and sat her book back down, leaning on me.

"Mmm. What about?"

"My old life," She said, her thoughts skimming the past. "What I had before all of this."

I wound my arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"And what was that?"

"My parents, friends, Ed- ...a life." She was about to say something that I knew went along the lines of that _stupid_ Cullen. He was an idiot, leaving her to suffer. Now he was paying back.

I frowned and twisted around to face her.

"You've got a life now, Bella. Forget Edward. He made you suffer." I whispered, knowing her feelings for him had vanished into the air.

"You're right." She smiled and leaned over to kiss me.

**_:Edward's POV:_**

I sat on the cold forest floor, hugging myself together. Bella, my Bella, had just left. Once again. I only saw her about once a year – and most of the time it was by accident. I would get a yearning ache in my stomach, wanting to reach up... wanting to touch her stone cold face. The face that should hold topaz eyes and a sweet smile. Not crimson eyes and a snarl. She loved to torture me. Throwing painful scenes in my mind. They licked through me, edging around in my head, until they finally reached my stomach; I would double over in pain. The hole grew bigger and stronger until it was unbearable. Until I couldn't stand it.

If she would only let me _speak_ for five damn minutes, I could knock some sense into her. I could persuade her, make her lull it over as she ran off to wherever she called home. I pulled my knees up so my head could rest on them as I sobbed without tears. She thought that she was the only one who had suffered. I suffered too. Maybe not as extreme as she did, but I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I wanted to go run back to her, hold her in my arms. Feel her warm lips on mine. But I couldn't. I thought she was okay, I didn't know she was tortured.

"Edward." A delicate but sharp, worried voice came from my left.

I peered up. It was Alice. My sister. I hadn't seen her in eighteen long, unbearable years.

"Hello, Alice." I said faintly.

"What's happened to you, Edward?" She asked.

"You know what happened. You've seen it." I muttered and messed with a leaf, tearing it apart.

"I know," She said softly. "I just didn't know you were _this_ depressed. We're all worried sick about you, you know? Esme's been a nervous wreck for years, talking about how horrible of a mother she is."

"Tell her she's wrong. All of you have nothing to do with this, it's my problem." I threw the remaining bits of the leaf on the ground.

"Edward. Bella is torturing you. I, personally, think the problem is Victoria."

"It's not Victoria. Bella has chosen, and she doesn't want me." I hung my head in despair.

**_:Alice's POV:_**

I left Edward there, alone. I didn't want to. I wanted to comfort him. I tried to show him some of the visions."_She left for a reason." _He would snap. I backed off and ran back home to concentrate, knowing I would run into him again soon. If I thought of Bella hard enough, I could probably see any of her latest decisions... There. She was with another vampire... Riley. He had blond hair, crimson eyes. I flung my thoughts a couple hours ahead after realizing that all I was going to see was the two of them making out. It sickened me. Bella should be with Edward. She was going to be with Edward. I saw it. They were both in the meadow, Bella laying beside him as he sung her lullaby.

"Crap." I muttered to myself.

I should have shown him the visions. He was already gone, I saw that he would run back to the cave he resided in. He would avoid me, too. He would do anything to escape the past.

Jasper twisted his arms around my waist when I got home, but I pulled back.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I talked to Edward."

His face showed an enormous amount of shock. I felt myself calm down as Carlisle appeared in front of me.

"How is he?" Carlisle asked.

"Horrible. He's depressed, Carlisle. _Beyond_ depression. Bella talked to him right before I showed up, she tortured him again." I said glumly.

"The poor thing!" Esme gasped. "It's all my fault.."

"He told me to tell you it was his fault, not yours Esme." I said. It seemed to ease her pain.

I suddenly saw something, it came out of the blue. Like someone was forcing me to see it.

_Edward was kneeling on a cold marble floor, his arms outstretched and his head tilted upwards by two pairs of pale hands. He whispered "I love you, Isabella." and smiled faintly before the hands tightened their grips. His head twisted off with a loud snap, his arms breaking like glass. _

_ Somewhere miles away, Bella was sitting on a cold forest floor. I was standing there next to her, urging her to go help Edward. Telling her what was going to happen. Little did I know, I was too late. I saw myself gasp, my eyes skimming into the future._

_ "He's gone." I spoke. _

_ Bella became limp on the ground, I watched as she cried trearlessly. _

_ "He's gone. And I will be soon." _

"Oh, god! Jasper!" I whispered as my eyes opened up to the present time.

"What?" Everyone urged.

"Edward... He's going to volterra, they're going to kill him! And Bella is going to die too!"

"No, it can't happen! No..." Esme gasped, looking like she would faint if she could.

Carlisle gripped the counter behind him, the same expression smeared on his face as Esme.

**_:Edward's POV:_**

I sat on the cold ground, wondering when Alice was going to appear back. Maybe a month. I would probably still be sitting here, limp and lifeless on the floor. I sighed heavily and wondered what Bella was doing. I thought of this quite often, but when Alice was here... I got an actual glimpse. Bella was with another man. My Isabella. Mine. Not his. _Mine_. Anger radiated from my body as I lept up, following Bella's scent. I was going to put an end to this. If I didn't, I was going to Volterra. Sure, Aro wanted my powers. But a depressed vampire is just about useless.

I ran faster than I had in years, knowing I would be there in a matter of minutes. When I arrived... this... Riley was going to die.

* * *

**So... You like it? Pleeeease review! Because I love my reviews. Haha!**


	3. IMPORTANT!

Hey everyone! Alright, so, first off. I'm hanging this FF over to Hollywood143. So If you want to see the updates, go to her! Also, I've got a new account. It's ZieLovesYou. And it's basically Glee stuff because I'm over Twilight and onto another fandom. Aha, So I might delete this account in the future.

Thanks(:


End file.
